Seth Forge
Biography Seth had been on his own for as long as he could remember. He had bounced from one gang to another as they were wiped out in the major cities on Loris. It always seemed that Seth got away when his gang would get caught by the local authorities or ambushed by a rival gang. Usually people weren't accepted from rival gangs but everyone knew of Seth and his many skills. Seth wasn't so lucky when he was caught in the Loris Imperial Palace trying to steal the Emperors lightsaber. It had been a dare from the other kids his age in the gang he was in which he couldn't turn down if he wanted to rise in their ranks. Emperor Croft took pity on the young boy and enrolled him in the Academy on Daltera. After his initial training the Emperor trained Seth personally for a short time before sending him back to the Academy to complete his training. On his return however he was gravely injured and many thought he would die as Seth had a very rare bloodtype. One young student at the Academy also happened to have the same rare bloodtype named Palin Forge. An instructor at the Academy felt there was more to the story than just one lucky chance and through extensive blood work it was discovered that Palin and Seth were related. Palin had never been to Loris that he could remember and Seth had never left Loris prior to being enrolled in the Academy so they deduced they had to be cousins. Seth took Palins last name as his own and the two have been inceperable every since. Soon the two left the Academy to travel the Galaxy together. Seth fell to the darkside for a time but Palin was able to bring him back. The journey showed Seth that he could be turned to the darkside and he feared without Palin at his side he might once again. Since training with Emperor Croft and falling to the darkside Seth has had an odd affinity toward the darkside lore, which he assures his cousin is only so he will be able to better withstand the temptation of the darkside. Seth soon met a young brash Imperial Captain named Lucas Capri. Riding on the coattails of Capri's rise to the top of the 105th Imperial Fleet Seth soon found himself in the employ of the Galactic Empire. Seth served the Empire during the reign of Emperor Damascus and fought with the 105th Imperial Fleet in the battles of Balmora, Kuat, Commenor, Kashyyyk, Anaxes, Corellia, and Coruscant. Missing most of the Xen Chi conflict Seth remained with Inquisitor Capri who was sent to the Unknown Regions to fill Regent Thrawn’s absence. The Imperial Knights have now been formed and Seth along with his cousin, Palin, have been invited to join. Currently with the 105th Imperial Fleet, Seth still retains his position with the Imperial Knights but the Empire saw fit to assign him back under Admiral Lucas Capri. Personality & Traits Seth only talks when something needs to be said. He usually lets his cousin Palin do most of the talking for him. At times he can stumble into a very dark place within his mind and heart and it can be seen on his features. Seth is a very serious person and doesn’t like to joke around. Seth stands at military attention at all times unless he is alone or just with Palin. Information & Statistics Coming soon...